Jane's Brother
by APOCALYPTAIN
Summary: Bella is left by Edward, and she changes. A lot. She becomes friends with Victoria and she becomes a vampire with amazing powers. Then Alice appears at her door, and drags Bella off to Volterra to save Edward. What will the Volturi do?


Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy**

Bella Pov

It's been a month since Edward left me. Oh look, it doesn't hurt to say his name anymore. The truth is, Edward is just a spoiled brat who believes anything. After he left I immediately began hanging out with Jake and the Pack. Let me tell you my story:

"You...don't want me?" I asked

"You were just a distraction, a toy." Edward said.

"But you..." I trailed off, noticing that his hair was messed up, and he smelled like Rosalie.

" Save it, Isabella." Edward said coldly. I began to cry, and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

"He finally left." Victoria noted, stepping out of the trees.

"Yeah. Finally." I said, thankful that I could see Victoria again.

"You're happy." she said.

"Never been better." I cheerfully said, running to hug my best friend.

"So, are you ready to do this?" she asked, pushing my hair away from my neck.

"Hell yeah!" I cheered.

"Sorry, Isa." she softly said, biting my neck.

Three days I burned. Three days I begged for my life to end. Three days I changed.

"Isa?" Victoria asked cautiously. I opened my eyes and blinked at her. An image of me as a human flashed in my mind.

"Hi Vicky." I said. Victoria stared at me confused.

"You're not thirsty?" she asked.

"No. I'm hungry." I said. "Wait? What?!" I screamed.

"Your eyes aren't red." she noted.

"What?" I was beginning to freak out.

"They're still brown." Victoria said.

"Okay...?" I was worried.

"Don't worry, let's go see the Pack." Victoria said. We raced to La Push, and walked to Sam and Emily's house.

"Hey!" I called, walking in.

"Isa, you're a leech." Paul said, jokingly.

"You're gorgeous." Emily gushed.

"Vicky!" Embry yelled, running to kiss Victoria. Yeah, he imprinted on her. Thanks to that Victoria became close to the pack, and me so it all worked out in the end.

"Meet my newest creation." Victoria said proudly.

"Has she fed yet?" Sam asked, protectively standing in front of Emily.

"She says that she's hungry." Victoria said dryly.

"Really?" Emily asked, holding a plate out to me. I took a hot dog, and began eating. The pack stared at me.

"Now that you're a leech, let's go cliff diving!" Paul said.

"But I'm not a leech." I said smirking. "I don't drink blood."

"Whatever, let's go." Jake said, running out.

At the cliffs I imagined myself as a half vampire-half human. And poof! there I was!

"Isa?" Jake asked. "You have a heartbeat, but you're a vampire.

"I don't know what happened!" I cried.

"She can imagine something, and it comes true. Like a wish." Victoria said.

"Wow." I said. I rubbed my hands together evilly. I imagined Alice getting a vision of my ending my life by jumping off of the cliffs.

After we went cliff diving, I went home with Victoria. As we sat down a knock on the door sounded.

"Bella?" Alice's voice called. Hide I mouthed to Victoria. She ran upstairs, and I imagined myself human. I slowly opened the door.

"Alice?" I cautiously asked.

"Bella! I thought that you died! Edward saw you jump off the cliff, and now he's going to the Volturi! You have to help he! Please Bella!" Alice rambled. I almost said no, but this was Alice. I owed it to her.

"Alright Alice." I said.

When we reached Volterra Alice told me to go to the Palazzo dei Priori. She pushed me, and I ran. I ran through a fountain, through waves of red, past celebrating families. Finally I saw him. The vampire that ruined my life. Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled as he began to remove his shirt. I ran up to him and pushed him back into the shadows as he tried to step into the sunlight.

"Bella, you're here so I must be in heaven." he breathed. "That was faster than Carlisle said." he said. He tried to embrace me, but I pulled away.

"Edward! What were you thinking you idiot? That was so stupid and-" I was cut short by two other vampires emerging. One was chuckling.

"I like this human." the bigger one said. I smirked at that. "What?" the bigger one said again.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Felix, Demetri, your services are no longer needed." Edward said curtly. "We're leaving."

"I'm sorry Edward, but Aro requests your presence." Demetri said. "Now."

"Alright." Edward said. "Bella go enjoy the festival."

"Anything without you is enjoyable." I muttered.

"The human and Alice must come too."Demetri said.

"No." Edward said.

"Edward! You do not control my life!" I yelled at him. "Lead the way." I told Demetri and Felix.

As we walked to the throne room Jane and I began talking. Edward glared at us, so I imagined her mind blocked rom Edward, and us talking mentally.

_Hi Jane! _I greeted her in her head. Her eyes grew wide, and she stared at me.

_ What happened? _she asked mentally, eyes still wide.

_ Mental connection. Here, let me explain. _I showed her memories of what happened.

_ Oh, so you mean Eddie boy can't hear us talking?_ she asked, understanding flashing across her face.

_ Yup! Look at his face!_ I said. Jane laughed along with me.

"Bella? What happened? Why can't I hear Jane?" Edward asked me.

"I'm just a human, how would I know?" I asked.

"Are you that stupid?" Jane asked. "A human couldn't block minds." she spat out the word human.

_ Sorry, Isa._ she said.

_No problem._ I replied. I covered Demetri and Felix's minds, and connected their minds to ours.

_HI!_ Jane and I screamed in our heads. Demetri and Felix bent over covering their ears. Jane and I burst out laughing.

Jane and I were rolling on the ground when the throne room doors opened.

"Jane!" the man on the middle throne exclaimed. "What happened?"

_Scream in his mind._ Jane told me, laughing in my mind. I quickly connected Jane's mind and my mind to the vampire's mind, and began screaming bloody murder in his mind. Jane began screeching, and I turned down the sound in our minds. The man covered his ears, and hunched over. Edward scanned his thoughts and immediately fell down.

"That was awesome!" Jane said after I disconnected all of the minds.

"Did you see Edward's face?" I asked.

"Jane. What happened." the man on the middle throne asked.

"Aro...I um...Isa?" she asked turning to me. I smirked and connected to his mind, memories of what happened. I left out most of the important things.

"Amazing! A human with the power to connect minds!" Aro exclaimed. Jane laughed. "Is something funny Jane?"

"Um...the human can shield minds too." Jane said, trying to come up with something.

"Amazing." Aro said.

"Yes. Now let us go home." Edward said.

"Yes, go." I said, waving Edward off.

"I meant you, Alice and me." Edward said.

"Edward." Alice said, speaking for the first time. "I'm not going home."

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Jasper cheated on me. You of all people should know." Alice said blankly. I connected my mind to Alice and Jane's.

_You can stay with the Volturi._ Jane told Alice comfortingly.

_Yes, you should. You can stay with me and Jane. _I told her.

_Are you sure?_ Alice asked brokenly.

_Of course!_ Jane and I chorused.

"Edward." I said. "Alice and I are staying."

"Bella..." he threatened.

"You can't stop me." I told him.

"I can, and I will." he said. "You're forgetting that you're human, and I'm a vampire." Alice, Jane, and I laughed.

"Oh, are you?" I asked.

"Yes." I said confidently. Edward lunged at me, but I put my had up and he froze. I snapped my fingers(for show) and Edward became human, while I returned to vampire form. Everyone but Alice, Jane, Demetri, and Felix stared. I snapped my fingers again and Edward unroze.

"Are you still?" I asked.

"You _will_ come home." Edward said.

"Nope!" I said, popping the p.

"Bella..." Edward threatened.

"Nope." I said again. Edward lunged at me _again._

"Edward, honestly?" I asked. I imagined him in a frilly pink tutu and dancing The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy.

"Still resolute?" I asked him.

"Bella..." he threatened. I imagined him a powerless vampire in a cage.

"There." I said, envisioning him in a pink dress. "All done."

"Isa! That was amazing!" Jane said.

"Isa, that dress is more fashionable than what you normally wear!" Alice chastised.

"Isabella, would you like to join the guard?" Aro asked. I laughed.

"No, I'll be queen." I said. "Nothing less. Alice and Jane can be Princesses." Three more thrones appeared. One large one front and center, and two more flanking in. The three kings' thrones were behind the new ones. "You kings can still rule, but Alice, Jane, and I will be making some improvements." I said. Aro and Caius looked like they wanted to argue, but they finally decided that what I wanted wasn't unreasonable.

"Isabella..." Marcus looked pleadingly at me. I didn't know what he meant until I scanned through his memories. _He wanted Didyme._ I closed my eyes and pictured Didyme. I put Marcus' memories in, and tried my hardest. When I opened my eyes a beautiful woman stood in front of me.

"My daughter." she said.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Didyme." she answered.

"What about Alice and Jane?" I asked. They smiled at me.

"They will be my daughters too." she answered.

"Thank you Mother!" I said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Isabella." she said, returning the gesture.

"Isabella." Aro's voice broke through our embrace.

"Brother..." Mother warned.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet the guard." Aro said. Mother released me, and I scanned the guard. They were all wearing their cloaks, so I could tell how they were ranked. Suddenly my eyes landed on a pair of red ones.

My soul was untied from the earth, and tied to the person behind those red eyes. They became what held me to the earth. All I could see was those eyes. Maybe this was what imprinting was like.

"Isa?" Jane timidly asked. "Are you alright?"

"Isaaaaa!" Alice yelled attacking me in a hug. "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Isa found her mate!" she screamed.

"What!?" I asked. The person behind the eyes walked up to me.

"Hello." he said. "My name is Alec. I'm Jane's twin."

A/N: Okay... know this was really OOC, but should I do a second chapter like an epilogue?


End file.
